


Devaneios

by DarkSaori



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Hermione já estava casada há anos com Rony. Em uma noite, pensou sobre as coisas que aconteceram e foi inevitável não se lembrar de quando ela e Harry dançaram em meio a guerra. O que teria acontecido caso ela não se afastasse? Aquele beijo aconteceria?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Devaneios

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, amorxs, tudo bem? Espero que gostem dessa minha nova fic inspirada em Relíquias da Morte! Eu vi os dois ontem e fiquei louca para escrever e então, saiu essa belezinha.   
> Não sou muito fã de Harry x Hermione, mas espero que gostem <3
> 
> Beijocas!
> 
> \- Saori

Hermione já estava casada há anos com Rony. Era muito feliz e não possuía dúvidas quanto a isso. De seu casamento duradouro nasceram os seus filhos amados, Rose e Hugo Granger-Weasley. Era tudo perfeito, sem maiores discussões, as mesmas somente tomando corpo quando Rony resolvia deixar alguma louça na pia arrumada ou quando largava os seus sapatos imundos na entrada de casa e não os lavava imediatamente. 

Os dois eram muito companheiros, se amavam, riam bastante um com o outro e se respeitavam; criavam bem os filhos, realizavam atividades em família e se permitiam namorar ao menos duas vezes na semana, mesmo que o cansaço ameaçasse derrubar o seu desejo. 

Não havia nada a ser reclamado ou questionado, porém houve uma noite em que Hermione permitiu-se permanecer acordada por mais tempo. Rony lhe deu um beijo suave e apaixonado na boca e foi se deitar, deixando-a pensativa. Suspirando e com meia taça de vinho tinto ao seu lado, ela pôs-se a pensar na vida, nas coisas que aconteceram, em seus sentimentos. 

Na guerra contra Voldemort, houveram vários momentos em que se pegou confusa, porém era demasiado jovem e não parou para pensar sobre eles. Depois de adulta, casada e com filhos, a sua mente parecia aberta àquela discussão interna. 

Quando Harry e Rony discutiram e o ruivo foi embora, o seu coração foi partido em um milhão de pedaços ou mais. Ela não sabia o que fazer, qual rumo tomar, e as lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto não lhe dando trégua. Morria por dentro só de pensar em perdê-lo para sempre, logo ela a mais sensata e inteligente do trio. Quem diria. 

Os três eram melhores amigos, isso ninguém podia negar. A surpresa surgiu enquanto ela ouvia o som do rádio que tocava na tenda. A música era suave, com um coro angelical dando charme e beleza a ela, mas algo mudou em questão de minutos. Harry apareceu defronte a si com a mão estendida, convidando-a para dançar. Não que houvesse problema nisso, óbvio que não, mas não se lembrava de já terem feito aquilo antes. Se sentia frágil, ridícula, machucada, e talvez por isso tenha aceitado o convite, porém ela acreditava que necessitava daquele momento, pois precisava de alguém que confiava e queria esquecer a tristeza. Harry sempre foi o seu melhor amigo, uma pessoa a qual podia confiar, contar, que sempre estava ao seu lado sem más intenções. Ele era incrível. 

Ela pegou em sua mão e ele a ajudou a se levantar, logo retirando a Horcrux do pescoço dela, a puxando para o meio da tenda, ambos começando a dançar, mesmo que estivessem completamente sérios. Em pouco tempo o gelo foi quebrado, eles já estavam rindo, se divertindo, um se movimentando pior do que o outro, mas para eles aquilo estava sendo o máximo, como se fosse a melhor dança do mundo. Estavam conectados, era o que bastava para seguirem em frente em sua missão e mais do que isso, em sua amizade profunda. 

Se deixaram levar pelo embalo do momento, até que Harry deitou a sua cabeça no ombro dela e, pensativa, ela fez o mesmo. Não sabia exatamente o que o seu coração lhe dizia, mas havia gostado daquele carinho mudo; era bom sentir Harry tão perto, pois não era qualquer pessoa que conseguia aquela proximidade e ele lhe transmitia sempre sensações boas. 

Calmamente pararam de se embalar e se encararam nos olhos, os rostos muito próximos, uma certa tensão no ar, as suas respirações praticamente colidindo. Enquanto degustava do seu vinho, ela se perguntou internamente: o que teria acontecido caso não se afastasse? Teriam se beijado? Não que ela realmente quisesse, afinal, ela estava sofrendo pela partida de Rony, ela o amava e possuía certeza absoluta disso, mas o que realmente teria acontecido? Aquele beijo seria real? 

Riu com o tom de suas próprias perguntas. Com certeza eram formulações de uma adolescente, mas ela já era adulta e o seu tempo de devanear havia passado. Mas existiam coisas que nem mesmo o relógio poderia tirar-lhe, não é mesmo? Como a capacidade de pensar em resultados hipotéticos. 

Harry era a pessoa mais gentil que havia conhecido, um homem bom e corajoso, mas parando para analisar, não sabia dizer com precisão se a sua história teria sido diferente caso aquele beijo acontecesse. Não havia nada de errado com o moreno, ele era lindo, interessante e educado, mas desde o primeiro ano o seu coração havia pertencido a Rony. Aquela situação entre ela e O Eleito foi inusitada, mas também considerada normal pois amigos também podiam fazer aquilo, certo? Não foi nada inédito, e sim lindo, incrível e marcante o suficiente para se guardar na memória. 

Mas aqueles lábios rosados pareciam tão macios... 

Talvez ela pudesse ter sofrido mais por conta deles... 

Terminou de beber o vinho e suspirou, pondo as mãos no coração e observando o mundo por trás de sua janela; a escuridão da noite parecia ter engolido tudo. 

Sentiu-se em paz com suas escolhas e o resultado delas, mas não pôde negar o quão bom e diferente foi ter revivido aquilo, pois havia coisas que só ela poderia lidar, coisas que eram suas e de ninguém mais. 

Subiu para o quarto e após beijar o peito de Rony, deitou-se sobre o braço dele e emaranhou-se nos lençóis, logo adormecendo sem medos, angústias ou arrependimentos. 

Mal sabia ela que Harry havia feito a mesma coisa, desde pensar naquele provável beijo a deitar-se com a pessoa que amava e havia casado, um loiro de cabelos escorridos e olhos acinzentados como as tempestades, o seu antigo rival Draco Malfoy.


End file.
